Vampire Blood
by shippin'crimefreak
Summary: AU. Vampires are hunting Las Vegas, and causing trouble for the crime lab. And Grissom is struggling as the secrets of his life is catching up with him. GSR
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story is about vampires so I guess it is AU. I know this chapter is short, but it is the prologue to my story. So I will go on writing it if you guys like it. In this story I have created my own vampire universe so it is not like Dracula or any other vampire storys, but I have gotten inspiration from there so there is probably some similaritys. This universe will be explained as the story goes on, but if you have any questions, feel free to ask. I haven't gotten this betaed so the mistakes in her are all mine. And English is my second language so there might be a lot. By the way, I'm new to the world of fanfiction so if you feel there is anything I'm doing wrong or should improve I would appreciate to be informed. This story will eventualy be GSR. **

**Now I've probably gone on long enough, so lets start with my first story...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

VAMPIRE BLOOD

Prologue:

He was standing on the rooftop of one of the highest casinoes in Las Vegas. It was close to midnight. He just stood there in the shadows high above the city, watching the nightlife of Vegas going past under him. He usually did this on his nights off. In the background he could hear a bell starting to toll midnight. He took a step back and braced himself for what he knew was coming. It was fullmoon this night and that always led to an almost uncontrolable hunger. A hunger for human blood. As a vampire he was depending on it to survive. He knew he had to feed. He always delayed it as much as possible. But three days was the longest he could wait before he fed again. Before he threw himself of the roof his eyes did one more time seek her apartement. He loved her. He loved her of all his heart, but he was a vampire, a creature of the night. He couldn't have a relationship with a human. The roof disappeard beneeth his feet as he flung himself off it, and he took off into the night hunting for someone to drink from.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara Sidle was standing at her balkony staring into the night. She knew it was hunting night tonight. Her brother was a vampire so therefore she knew of them. The vampire society, deeply buried within the human world. Her brother had been huntet by a group called the Hunters. They hunted and killed vampires. They belived they were evil murderers. But Sara knew better. A vampire did not kill unless it was absolutly nessesary. When they fed they didn't kill their victims or turned them into vampires. But the Hunters still tried to exterminate every vampire that walked the planet earth. Her brother had been forched to fake his death to escape them. They had agreed upon pretending he died of a drug overdose. Only Sara Sidle in the whole human world knew that Thomas Sidle was still alive. She knew he had joined the generals, the vampire policeforce, and that he was now fighting to keep the vampire world hidden from human eyes.

As she turned to walk in again she thought she spotted a figure flying of the roof of the casino near her house. And of all weird things her thoughts went to Grissom. She loved him, but he clearly wasn't interested in her. She had tried in both subtle and not-so-subtle ways to show him she was intersted, but all she had got was rejection after rejection. He too had taken a night of tonight. Why she remembered that she didn't know.

Sara started making herself some tea to get her thoughts of Grissom. It didn't work though. She started wondering if he knew that vampires weren't just a myth. That they were real and lived side by side with them. He couldn't know she concluded with, but she wasn't sure. That man had more knowledge in his head than it was written in her 16 volume encyclopedia. But vampires were so secretive, and it weren't written about vampires in the encyclopedias. He could not possibly know. Or could he?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Gil Grissom entered his house he noticed that it was fullmoon. Of course he had known it was fullmoon tonight, but it wasn't until know that he stopped and looked up at it. He wondered if anyone else in Vegas knew that it was hunting night tonight. That now the vampires were out hunting for human blood. The vampires knew of course, but did any humans know.

Grissom closed the door behind himself and went into the hall. He quickly rid himself of his outdoor cloths and went over to the bookshelf. There he stood a minute, studying his 16 volume encyclopedia. The one where he knew the content by heart. Then he pulled out his copy of the Lord of the Rings and pushed the switch hidden behind it. As he put the book back, the shelf slid to the side revealing the hidden entrance to the basement. When Grissom walked down the stairs the bookshelf slid back in place, so it looked like there was nothing there. It always looked as if there was nothing there, even though that shelf hid the entrance to most of the secrets in the life of Dr. Gil Grissom. The secrets that only Thomas Sidle and a few other knew about.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Rewiews are appreciated. I can't improve my story, writing, or language without them...**

**PS: As I'm new would someone care to explain all the shortcuts, like OC and OOC and so on, thats used around here.**


	2. Chapter 1: Bodies

**A/N: Sorry for the long time it took for me to update. There was something wrong with my internett conection, so I haven't been able to update for a week. Anyway** **I'm almost done with chap 2 so it shouldn't be so long til the next update. unfortunatly there is no GSR in this chap or the next, but it will come, I promise. And by the way I have nothing against Nick, but I needed someoneto be the dibelieving and rude person. so I appologize to any Nick fans thats reading this. Again I haven't gotten this betaed so all mistakes are mine.**

**PS: I forgot the disclaimer in this chapter and the previous, but I doubt anyone thought I owned anything, which I don't, so I'm not making any money.  
**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Catherine was drumming her fingers against the steering wheel of the Tahoe. She, Greg and Warrick had been assigned to a 419 at one of the bigger hotels, and the guys were sure taking their time getting to the car.

- Why do they always mark full moon in the calendar?

Greg sounded confused as he and Warrick got into the car.

- It's because earlier people believed that the full moon were the night of the undead, so then they stayed inside to avoid them.

Catherine answered without thinking. It was something Grissom had told her a long time ago. Where he knew it from she didn't know. Lindsey had taken a serious interest in vampire and werewolf myths so she had tried to check it out, but she hadn't found anything that supported Grissoms statement. There sure were things about werewolves, but nothing about the undead in general.

- Where did you hear that? I mean I've heard about werewolves, but nothing mentioning other undeads.

Warrick sounded seriously confused.

- I think Griss told me.

- Yeah, figures, that guy is a walking encyclopedia.

As they drove of to their crime scene they continued discussing calendar markings and undeads.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Oh come on, vampires do not exist. You can't seriously think that a vampire murdered all these people, David.

Nick's voice could be heard all the way down the corridor. It was clear that he was annoyed. As Catherine wondered what Nick was doing on her case she slammed into Sara, who just came out of the room. Neither of them had been paying attention to where they went.

- Sara, what's going on? What are you and Nick doing here?

- After you guys left, four more bodies were discovered at the scene so Griss assigned all of us onto it. All the bodies were found in different rooms, but the scenes look exactly the same so we think it's the same guy. We are at least treating it that way. And all the victims were females.

- Four more bodies, but that would make the body count…

- Seven…yeah we know. So Ecklie wanted the whole team on it and for once Grissom agreed with him, so here we all are… By the way, all the victims have four puncture wounds on their necks so David and Nick are discussing vampires, but I guess you guys heard that.

Even though Catherine didn't belive in the undead, she could see why David thought vampires, the moment she stepped into one of the rooms. The body was lying on the bed with four puncture wounds in her neck. She looked as if she had been sleeping when she was attacked. There were no signs of a struggle, but still the walls were covered in blood spatter.

David was crouching over the body taking its liver temperature. Nick was standing in the room looking rather pissed off.

- Ah, come on David, aliens and vampires. What's next? Werewolves?

- You guys got everything under control here?

Nick was in a really foul mode and Catherine was anxious to get out of the room. He wasn't nice to be with when he was angry.

- Yeah, why don't you go and help Sara with the next room.

- Ok, I'll do that.

When Catherine walked into the next-door room she almost walked strait into Sara again.

- He's mad. He's got to be mad to drink them dry.

- Aren't all serial killers mad?

- Huh?

Sara spun around on the spot. She was staring at Catherine like she had three heads.

- Listen Cath, most dangerous serial killers are mad, but here we are talking about a mad, serial killing vampire, and that's even more serious.

Catherine just stood there with her mouth agape. First David came with this ridiculous idea about vampires and now Sara sounded as if she believed it too. Not only did she talk about vampires, but mad vampires. Don't you have to be mad to drink someone's blood?

- Sara, what the hell are you talking about?

- I'm talking about this, Catherine. I'm talking about all the bodies that's lying around this hotel. I'm talking about the fact that a vampire murdered them all. A mad vampire, who believes that the only way to feed of humans is to drink their bodies dry of blood. I'm talking about the fact that this vampire aren't going to stop killing before he is murdered, and I'm the only one at the whole lab that knows that they actually exist.

Sara looked like she was about to burst into tears. Catherine immediately started to feel bad about her. She really wanted to make friends with Sara, but everything she tried always ended out wrong. When she took a step forward and hugged Sara tightly, she surprised both Sara and herself.

- Sara, what makes you so sure it's a vampire that killed them? I mean there is no proof that they even exist.

- I just know Cath. I know that they exist. I know that there exist vampires because my brother is one. And I know that normal vampires doesn't kill people, they just drink a bit of their blood, while they are asleep. It is only mad vampires that kill humans.

- Oh!

That was all Catherine could muster at Saras revelation. She was completely stunned. For some reason she was sure Sara was telling the truth. Sara had in one conversation managed to convince Catherine of something that she her whole life had put down to myths and superstition.

- Sara, I think we should talk to the others about this.

- You…you believe me?

Sara was staring at Catherine in disbelief.

- Yes, I do. Now we just have to convince the others. But judging by Nick's mood, that could be rather difficult.

- Yeah, I know, but I think Griss is still going to be the hardest. I mean we can't prove that vampires exist. We just know, and everyone knows that Gil Grissom needs proof before he believes in anything.

- Well, you are probably right. But I know what to do with that. For some reason Grissom has taken a week off, so I'm supervisor on this case, and you already had me convinced haven't you?

Sara's face lit up when this information registered with her brain. This was going to make things a lot easier for her.

- okey, now let's collect the evidence and then we'll take care of the guys when we get back to the lab.

Sara just nodded at this suggestion and got back to work. But no matter how hard she tried, her thoughts seemed to go back to Grissom and how he would react to her vampire theory. She decided that she would stop by his place after shift. For some reason she really needed to tell him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I guess you all know what I'm going to ask, but I'll still say it: Please review, it inspires me to work faster on my story to update and improve it. So whatever you think, please say it.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Creatures of the Night

**Disclaimer: I didn't get the rights to CSI for my birthday even though I wanted them so I still don't own anything or make any money. Surprise... **

**A/N: Sorry for the extremly long time it has taken me to update. Guess I've gotten a record in longest updating time. But I hope there is still someone reading this story. I swear I will update much faster from now on. Anyway I should just start my story now shouldn't I...?**

* * *

Chapter 2: Creatures of the Night

- Now come on Sara. You don't seriously think that vampires exist. The whole idea is ridiculous. Vampires are just superstition. They don't exist! There are no vampires that walk around killing people by drinking their blood. There exist teenagers who think they are vampires, but real, live, undead vampires do not exist! By the way, shouldn't a vampire victim become a vampire himself?

Nick's voice was dripping with sarcasm at Sara's theory. She felt her inside burning with rage at Nick's reaction. She knew they existed, that her idea was more than just a theory. It was what really happened in that hotel. But Nick refused to accept that, and he spoke of it as if he knew everything that is to know in the world.

- So vampires are just a myth. So they are just imagination. So it's just imagination that my brother was blooded when he was thirteen. That he is now a vampire is something he's just imagining. So I, according to you, did just imagine that he bit me, that he almost killed me because he couldn't control his hunger or the venom in his teeth.

Sara was glaring angry at Nick. All the others were staring open-mouthed at her.

- Sara, I think you have a lot to explain. What do you mean with "blooded"? And if your brother bit you, are you now a vampire? And what do you mean with "the venom in his teeth"?

Warrick looked intently at Sara, hoping to get some answers to his questions. Nick still had a look of disbelief on his face. It was clear that he still refused to believe what Sara told him. Sara was about to start speaking when Sofia Curtis came into the layout room and closed the door.

- That look doesn't suit you very well, Nick.

- What do you mean, detective?

Nick stared dumbly at her.

- I mean that you should believe Sara when she sounds so sure of something.

- What do you know? You weren't even here. You have no idea what we were talking about.

Both Nick and Warrick now had all their focus on the csi-gone-detective. Even though it was years since she worked for Ecklie, everyone at the graveyard shift was still sceptical of her. There were still a lot of people that though she had been placed on their shift as a spy for Ecklie, even though she was demoted in the process.

- Well, let's see what I know then. I know that Sara is trying to convince you that a mad vampire is the murderer of all your seven victims, and because you are all scientists you need proof that vampires exist before you start believing in them.

As Sofia continued her explanation it became very clear to everyone in the room that she knew a lot about vampires. She was fully aware of the fact that if a vampire bit you you were neither killed nor made a vampire yourself. Any normal vampire wouldn't stop their venom from entering the victim's body and therefore the human wouldn't be harmed in any way.

- The only way to become a vampire is if a vampire feeds you its blood, that is, by the way, called turning or blooding. Because vampires have, in lack of a better word, venom in their teeth which helps regenerate the blood the vampire drink as soon as it enters a human body, normal vampires does not kill humans. Any sane vampire wouldn't harm a human in any way much less kill him. There are two reasons for this. The first one is that it's against both the vampire laws and any moral code a vampire lives by. The other is that if the vampire counsel and the Nobles find you guilty of murdering a human you are immediately executed.

Everyone in the room was just staring at her. They had been surprised by the fact that Sara actually believed in vampires, but now Sofia had given them a story that didn't just contradict their believes, it contradicted most of the vampire stories they had ever heard. It took some time before anyone regained the ability to speak, but as soon as Greg did, he asked what everyone in the room wondered. How did Sofia know so much about vampires? To this question she only smiled, not bothering to hide the one thing that betrayed what she really was. Every occupant of the room just stared open-mouthed at her fangs.

- One learns to hide them.

That was her only response to the unasked question floating around the room.

* * *

Gil Grissom leaned his forehead against his living room window to cool off. His insides were burning. This was a common side effect, but he knew that he'd never get used to it. As he was enjoying the temporary relief the window was giving, his thoughts went to Sara. She had had her share of troubles through her short life. And she was still so strong, so smart; she hadn't allowed her childhood to ruin the rest of her life. There had been times when he had wondered what if… No, he could not allow his thoughts to go there! It was too dangerous. He took out his flask and took the last sip from it.

He knew that his disappearance from the case would raise some questions, but he had other things to attend to. It was after all his duty. And his team would be well taken care of. He had seen to that.

Grissom turned towards the bookshelf. Now he just had to refill his flask and then he had business to attend to. He sighed and walked down the stairs.

* * *

When Sofia was finished with her explanation, even Nick started to belive that Sara's theory at least could be worth investigation. She had answered their questions about many aspects of the vampire life and society. As she turned to leave, Sara had one last question.

- Why did you tell us this? Is it not against vampire law and the Code of Silence to tell any mortal about the creatures of the night?

- Sara, the King ordered me to enlighten you of the truth. I just obey his orders and don't question his motives.

With this answer Sofia turned and left the room. Now that she had fulfilled her task she only had to get to the morgue without anyone following her. Any building that helped enforce the law of that species was sacred and therefore you could not warp in or out of it. The only exception to this was the morgue. Because there were so many dead bodies there it created a portal for the undead to use. The portal also made it easier to warp from there than from outside the lab. This portal was the reason that human coroners were an exception from the Code of Secrets and knew of the creatures of the night.

The Code of Secrets was the most important part of the vampire law. It stated that humans should at all costs be kept in the dark about the undead that existed right under their noses. Any human that discovered that vampires existed could be eliminated if he or she tried to expose them to the world. The Code of Secrets also strictly forbid any undead to tell a human about their existence unless it was authorised by one of the Nobles or the King of the Night.

Sofia smiled softly to herself as she entered the morgue. If they only knew who had asked her to tell them. She was sure that they would refuse to belive it and it would be rather entertaining proving it, but she knew she could not tell them. Her father had asked her to be discreet, and when your father was the oldest and most powerful now living vampire you did as you was asked, even if you were the daughter of the King of the Night.

- Mission accomplished, princess?

Sofia was torn from her thoughts by David, who was prepping one of the vampire case bodies for autopsy.

- Yeah, you could say that. Most of them refused to believe it until I showed them.

- Most humans only belive their own eyes and nothing else.

Sofia smiled at him. David was rather young for a vampire, he had been blooded in this life and only been a vampire for 10 years, but he still had a lot more insight than many of the older vampires.

- Is Lucifer still making you run his errands?

Doc Robbins emerged from his office to start on the autopsy. Sofia just looked at him. He was the only one she knows that dared use her father's name, but then he was mortal and didn't fear the King as most vampires did.

- He was unable to come himself. And besides, you know the effect that would have on the team.

The Doctor just nodded, and with that Sofia turned her focus to where she was going, spun on the spot and warped to where her father lived in this human life.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. I need to know what you people think about my story...**


	4. Chapter 3: One of Our Own

**A/N**: **Sorry, sorry, sorry... I just can't seem to manage regular updates... real life keeps coming in the way... well at least its not a year long delay...**

**Disclaimer: For some reason I still don't own CSI...**

* * *

Chapter 3: One of Our own

- So if what Sofia says is true, then we don't have to catch the bad guy, the vampire generals will do it for us?

- No we still have to solve it Nick. Didn't you get the part about vampires that break human laws have to be punished by humans, as long as not one of the nobles insist on a vampire court trial? So now we have to examine the evidence on the scenes and try to catch him as we would a human criminal.

With that Catherine returned her attention to her crime scene notes and sketches.

In that moment Wendy came bursting through the doors to the layout room.

- Catherine, we have a problem.

Everyone in the room focused their attention on the DNA-tech.

- You know the swabs taken from around the wounds on the victims' necks. Seven of them were negative for saliva, but the last one gave a match.

- Yeah, that's great, now we just have to go and talk to the SOB.

Greg said looking happily around the room.

- So what's the guy's name?

They all looked expectantly at Wendy at Warrick's question.

- That's the problem. The DNA came back a match to Gil Grissom…

All the faces in the room changed simultaneously from expectation to shock, and they didn't recover from it before the sound of Sara slamming the door behind her, when she left, reached their ears.

- Y-yo-you doesn't believe Gr-Gri-Grissom did this do you?

At Greg's stuttered question, they all turned their heads towards Catherine.

- I think we should wait with the judgement until we have spoken to him.

And with that she turned and left the room.

* * *

Lucifer paced back and forth in front of his coffin. The Vampire King was worried. He wasn't sure how the team of CSI's would react to the fact that a lot of the mythological creatures from nightmares and horror movies weren't mythological at all. They existed side by side with humans.

If they behaved like typical humans, they would refuse to accept it, and he would have put his daughter in danger and that he didn't like at all. But he knew from experience that the news was better understood if they came from someone the humans knew. And so he had taken the risk and sent his only daughter because he thought it was the wisest thing to do.

But now Sofia had been gone for a hell of a lot longer than he thought the mission would take and the worry was gnawing on his stomach.

He could not bear the thought of losing Sofia too. He had lost his wife, Isabella, more than 2500 years ago to the Minotaur in the labyrinth at Knossos. At the time he had been living as a human under the name Theseus. His wife had been sent into the labyrinth as a sacrifice to the Minotaur and Lucifer had tried to save her, but he didn't get there in time, and practically mad with grief he had slain the Minotaur. Later he had visited the oracle at Delphi and she had told him that if he didn't lose any other member of his family then he would meet a woman he could love as much as he had loved Isabella, but he would have to wait at least 2000 years before he would meet his love again.

- Dad, are you okey?

The King was torn from his sad musings by the voice of his daughter. At the sound of it he jumped from his resting place at the side of the coffin and hugged her close to him.

- Dad, what's the matter?

- I was just thinking about your mom…well about losing your mom, and how I can't stand the possibility of losing you.

- Oh…Okey…well I can assure you, you won't get rid of me anytime soon, and…well…everyone at the CSI lab understood that vampires at least was a possibility they had to consider and they didn't turned violent or angry or anything.

- Well that's good. Then there is one less thing for me to worry about. Now if you would excuse me, I have a few things to tend to and you should get some sleep.

As his daughter trotted of to her coffin Lucifer smiled to himself. Now after so much waiting he thought he had finally found what he was looking for, or rather who he was looking for. The young girl at the lab was so much like his beloved Isabella. Maybe the prophecy was about to be fulfilled. The Vampire King decided to go and pay Sara Sidle a visit.

* * *

Except for Sara, who they hadn't been able to find, the entire graveyard shift at the Las Vegas Crime Lab was standing on the doorstep of the house of their boss, friend and mentor and wondering if they also should add serial killer to the list.

As Catherine rang the doorbell for the third time, they heard footsteps at the other side of the door.

- Hey guys, what are you doing here?

- Grissom, we need to talk to you…about the case we're working.

- Catherine, I have a few days off now and I was hoping I could spend them without thinking about work. I'm sorry but you'll have to figure it out yourself.

With that he turned and started to close the door, but Warrick blocked it.

- I think you really need to hear about this because if we don't talk about this here we have to send Brass and get you towed to the station in handcuffs and that is something none of us would like or benefit from.

For a while Grissom just stared at Warrick, but then he turned and silently let them into his house. It wasn't until they had all reached the living room and settled in, that he started to talk again.

- This is about the murdered girls in the hotel isn't it?

- Yes Griss, it is. And can you guess what we found on one of the bodies?

- My DNA from saliva around the wound? But I swear I didn't kill those girls. I hope that it is no more than a coincidence that this madman murdered these girls only hours after I was there. The only thing I did when I was there was to drink her blood; she was still alive and breathing when I left. Is it right to assume that someone has already explained to you that these murders were committed by a vampire. Good, then I also assume that you at least guessed what I was before you came here. But I can assure you that I didn't murder these girls, because if I had I would have left no evidence. This is of course not insurance enough, but I can prove it to you if you have brought equipment to draw my blood.

- Excuse me, but how is drawing your blood going to prove that you are not a mad vampire.

- Well…drawing my blood is not going to prove I'm not mad, but it will prove that I'm not the mad vampire you're looking for. Vampire DNA is very special because we don't have the same DNA everywhere in our bodies. The DNA in most of our cells is that of the shape we're in, so at the moment my DNA matches Gil Grissom the human. But there are a few exceptions: the DNA in the cells of our hearts and brains is always that of our vampire selves, and the DNA in our blood consists of both our human and vampire DNA plus the DNA of all the persons we have fed off of for the last three months, and this is how I can prove my innocence. If you draw my blood you will find DNA to match to the same girl from which you got my DNA, but you will find no DNA from the other seven girls.

At this explanation finished everyone just sat there in silence for a while. The team of CSIs were trying o sort through all the information they had been given, and Grissom was worrying about why the girl he had fed from were murdered by this madman. When Catherine finally awoke from her thoughts she ran out to her truck to grab her kit and draw Grissoms blood. Nothing was said during this and the only words exchanged afterwards were the goodbyes as the team left.

Well back at the lab every CSI on he nightshift were practically hanging over Wendy as she analysed the blood sample they had gotten from Grissom. After a very tense hour they finally got the results back and they were conclusive. Grissom had only consumed the blood of one of the murder victims.

* * *

**A/N: Please review... who knows maybe I'll update a bit faster then...**


End file.
